


Lost

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, identity reveal if you squint, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: After fleeing from a kiss, Queen Bee finds herself unsure of what to do. Thankfully, she can always count on Ladybug.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash Feb Day 3 - Lost | Some self-indulgent Chlonette for the third day :)

Queen Bee hugged her knees to her, tucking her face behind them in an attempt to hide both her embarrassment and her tears. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly as she tried to reign her emotions in.

Her efforts doubled when she heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching her. A hand fell on her shoulder, and the person sat down beside her.

Bee knew who it was without even looking.

_Ladybug._

She didn’t have the guts to look at her, instead digging her fingers deeper into her thighs, leaving marks behind even through the suit.

“Queen Bee-”

“Please don’t,” she interrupted, sounding pained. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing Ladybug would just leave her be.

The hand fell from her shoulder, and she almost expected to be alone when silence followed for a minute. But, of course, she was proven wrong shortly after thinking so.

“Chloe,” Ladybug started again, and Bee had no power to push back when she said her name like  _that_. Like she still believed there was something worthy in her. “I saw what happened.”

“Great, then you know I can never show my face anywhere ever again,” she mumbled, words muffled by her legs. God, she hated how her voice shook. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Because you kissed someone? That’s not exactly an end of the world situation.” Her tone was lighthearted, but there was an underlying  _something_  in her voice that Bee couldn’t place.

“No! No, because I... I kissed a girl who hates me,” she whispered, swallowing down a lump that had formed in her throat. The tears came even faster now, leaving trails down her cheeks and paving the path for sniffles.

“Well... how do you know that?” A pause. “That she hates you, that is.”

Bee shook her head and shrugged. “I don’t know. Because I tormented her for years growing up? Because she helps people out of the kindness of her heart and I do it for validation? Because she’s- she’s so much better than I’ve ever been? I can’t even hide behind this mask!”

Saying all that cracked the walls she’d been trying so hard to keep up, and she was full-on crying now. There was definitely no way she’d be able to face Ladybug, not with makeup spilling down her cheeks and red, puffy eyes that the mask did little to help conceal.

She was  _mortified_  by it all. And, worse, she felt... lost. She was so confident all the time, even when it was just a front she put forward, that she almost always knew what to do in any given situation. But now, sitting there and hoping the earth would swallow her up, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to get past this, or if she even could.

Ladybug was quiet again, but Bee knew better than to believe she’d left this time. She could feel the warmth of her hero next to her still, could practically picture the look on her face as she thought of something to say.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, and once Bee had calmed down a little, Ladybug spoke.

“I think... maybe you underestimate just how much time can change things.” She said it softly, almost too soft for Bee to hear. “You’re an amazing hero now, an amazing person. You’ve done  _countless_  deeds to make up for your mistakes. Who wouldn’t love someone like that?”

And then, without warning, Ladybug leaned towards her, so close that Bee could feel the heat of her breath on what skin her suit didn’t cover. It made chills run down her spine, but still she didn’t look. Ladybug’s hands were gentle when they cupped Bee’s face, lifting her head from her legs.

Bee squeezed her eyes even tighter.

Still so near, Ladybug’s thumbs swept over new tears, a small sigh leaving her lips. “Who wouldn’t love someone like that,” she repeated, this time saying it like it were a statement.

The distance between them closed, and Ladybug left a sweet kiss on the corner of her lips. It lasted for only a second, but it shocked Bee right out of her sorry state, and her eyes flew open to see-

Marinette.

Marinette, who she’d kissed less than an hour ago.

Marinette, who she swore hated her with every fiber of her being.

Marinette, who... who she was even more sure had been Ladybug beside her.

Marinette, who was laughing now, that laugh that made Bee’s knees weak and made her want to smile in spite of everything.

“There you are,” she said with a small smile of her own, and pulled Bee back in.

This, Bee thought, was a direction she would gratefully take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
